masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M-12 Locust
When I recycled my ME2 character to start a new game, he didn't have the Locust. Yes I am aware that you have to do Freedom's Progress with the starting weapons, but when I was reequipping him in the Normandy, the Locust wasn't available. Can anyone else confirm this behavior? Ryvaken 01:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Because you can only get it from Kasumi: Stealing Memory mission. Each weapon no matter if you recycle a character or not, you can still only get them from where you got them the first time round. Lancer1289 01:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Umm...run that by me again? When you recycle the character you keep all your other weapons. Every heavy, the second guns, the Collector Cruiser gun (or the ability to use an additional class of weapon), the Geth Pulse Rifle, all of that carries over. The Locust is the only weapon that did not. Ryvaken 04:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok then maybe it is a glitch then. Lancer1289 04:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thus leading to my question: can anyone confirm this behavior or is this an isolated misfortune for yours truly? Ryvaken 02:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I just checked myself, it would appear you are not the only one as I myself do not have the Locust available for use. Importing a ME2 profile that acquired the Locust will not allow you to equip it the first chance you get. Bummer, though minor.XRoadToDawnX 03:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I almost suspected the reason for this may be due to it needing the DLC for the actual weapon itself, but then again, you get to keep the flamethrower from Zaeed's mission.. though on the other hand, the Zaeed stuff might be considered more integrated being a sortof non-pay DLC. Either that or just a glitch, heheh. Aryn2382 05:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : I picked up the Locust after beating the game so I thought maybe the reload didn't 'take' or something. But now my friends are all saying the same happened to them. Weird. Ryvaken 00:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps the real reason is because given it from the beginning will desincourage players from doing Kasumi mission. My main reason to do the mission is the Locust, I couldn't care less about the tech upgrade, altough +10% tech damage and the tech cooldown early in the game is very nice (in the normal way you already cause havoc in the field, so it's not really important). BTW, what's better to give to your squad mates earlier in the game, the Locust or the Shuriken? When playing as a soldier the Locust is uselles for you, but I notest that squad mates fire a little more with the Shuriken than the Locust, but Locust causes more damage against armor, but much less against shields and barriers. Brfritos 03:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) For people who use coalesced binds to get all weapons, Locust codename is "Wpn_Locust". is it me, or do the characters equipped with this weapon hold it wrong? it seems like they hold the absurdly trigger guard and totally ignore the foregrip near the end of the barrel